Sweet Things
by x.Lady.Midnight.x
Summary: I always believed that Carlisle left Volterra for a reason. A reason that was both dark, and eternally unsettling. Aro was his friend, but at some point the scales had to fall from Carlisle's eyes, and he would have seen the ancient for what he really was; a beautiful, cunning and manipulative monster.
1. Evil Knocking

***AN: I had completely forgotten about this! I found this last night whilst working on another of my fics! I mean, I know I have other stories going on, but this was was always meant to be a short one. It's what I think eventually did it for Carlisle, and why he chose the time he did to leave Volterra.***

* * *

**~ Sweet Things ~**

"_**... Hey there, little girl**_

**___Come inside. I've got some sweet things..."_**

The night is dark. The sky in all it's godly glory, is an unending abyss, and our immortal lord relishes it. He runs impossibly fast, unseen to the human eye, but felt by them, never ignored. Would you ignore death in all his deadly beauty?

He slows, searching the surrounding trees for his companion, and when he spots him, he cannot help but beam, his teeth glinting ominously in the gloom.

"I had thought I had lost you, Carlisle!" He giggles, maddeningly childish in his ways. "Why is it you skulk in the dark? Do you not trust me?"

"Of course, Aro." Another immortal – more angelic than our lord – smiles faintly, ducking out from behind a nearby tree. "But I must confess, I am anxious. Where exactly are we headed?"

Aro wagged his finger playfully. "Ah, but that would spoil the surprise, would it not?"

Carlisle found it difficult to smile, so many worries playing lately on his mind. In truth he likely did not completely trust his host: the beautiful devil who had taken him in to his, and his brother's house, and offered him temptation. In fact he was growing to trust him less and less. The bloodied girl that had been delivered to him the week before last – wrists bleeding profusely – had seen to that. Aro had hoped to force Carlisle into submission, to finally throw off the shackles of his morals, and submit. But the young protestant could not bare the thought of ending her young life, despite the fire his throat endured in her prescience. Instead he had helped her, binding her wounds, and fixing her anew.

Aro delivered her to his guard instead. Disappointed and pleased that Carlisle had not surrendered to his lustrous thirst.

The games could continue.

Carlisle followed Aro at a human pace. The contrasting pair taking slow steps over the broken branches upon the floor, as Aro's heavy cloak swept smoothly over the long dead leaves, it's earthy sound resonating eerily through the woods. Carlisle was reminded of the old tales told in many of the villages he'd passed through, stories of white faced spectres that prayed on the living, and whose existences was eternally damned.

They were damned.

"Ah! Here were are!" Aro's gleeful excitement cut through Carlisle's morbid thoughts, and the golden-eyed deity stopped.

He did not need to ask where _here_ was. He did not need to ask for reasoning. Somehow, a fact still unknown to himself to this day, Carlisle had not detected the smell of an innocent sweetness in the air. The delicate, subtle aroma of Jasmine, that belonged to the frightened child curled up tightly under a large tree root.

Her night-kissed hair rivalled Aro's dark pigment, and had fallen messily from her plait, some desperate strands clinging to her rounded tear-stained cheeks. Her dress was dirty, torn, her face and hands cut. She wore a simple nightdress. Carlisle worried of Aro's intentions.

"Why are we here, Aro?"

"Lovely isn't she?" The ancient sighed wistfully, lurking behind a perfectly placed tree trunk, as he left Carlisle's question unanswered. "Demetri's find. The darling boy has ever such good taste."

"But why – "

"I sent him out to find one for me. I like to to this every so often, you see. It is a small amusement to help pass the time."

Carlisle frowned, panicking. "You're... you're going to feed off of her?"

"What?" Aro laughed quietly. "No, no, my dear friend. No, of course not. Well, not yet anyway. She's going to become a sort of pet of mine. Humans are such silly things, their minds are so easily played with. Such fun!" He giggled, clapping his hands together once.

Carlisle was horrified. "But she's just a child, Aro, have some mercy. You can't just force – "

"Force?" Aro frowned, appearing suddenly troubled, but enjoying himself none the less. "Who said anything about _force_? Why do you think I had Demetri bring her out here? She will come willingly I assure you, my friend. Her fear, hunger and desperation will lead her only to happily into my waiting arms. I need only smile."

"Must you do this, Aro?" Carlisle pressed, his voice pained as he swiftly cut off Aro's forward stride.

The ancient paused. "You would rather leave her out here to die? Return her home to a sick, insipid family who she will follow into the grave? The girl's heartbeats are already numbered, Carlisle, however you wish to look at it. Humans being the weak creatures that they are. At least with me she will have a taste of comfort, of a life she was never born to live. You would deny her that?" Aro asked, slowly tilting his head, his darkening eyes suddenly calculating, as he smiled knowingly at Carlisle's discomforted features. He smirked. "Of course, if you think it would be kinder to end her life now, then go ahead. I am still sated by my earlier meal, but you are more than welcome to her. I can send Demetri out again only too easily when we return to Volterra."

Carlisle hesitated, looking back over his shoulder at her small fragile form. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, and she was shaking now, the cold autumn night clawing it's way into her skin, and slowly banishing the heat from her body. He couldn't bring himself even to consider the idea.

Carlisle dropped his gaze to the floor, and shook his head.

Aro smiled. "I thought not." He chuckled, patting his friend's shoulder. "But one must test these things."

He descended upon her then, careful tentative steps, and a fatherly voice, as he dutifully crouched down beside her small shaken form. His fingers dancing feather-like over the thin curve of her arm, and in a moment, he knew her life. The key to it residing in his gift to read your story through a simple touch.

"Ayla. Ayylaa." He sang softly, gently swiping her hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered briefly before closing, and Aro grinned appreciatively. "I'm going to take you somewhere warm, Ayla. Would you like that?"

Silence, and then a half conscious nod. In a moment Aro had pulled his thick, black cloak from his shoulders, and cocooned her safely inside, cradling her in his arms. He stood with Carlisle again in the clearing.

"Shall we take our leave, dear Carlisle? A chance to practice your dear medicine has arisen."

"She is sick?"

"The beginnings of consumption if I'm not mistaken. We shall see what you can do for her."

Carlisle feared her fate was already set.

**R&amp;R! **

**Let me know your thoughts! Always appreciated, I assure you. And I so reply :)**

**~ LM**


	2. Save My Day

**~ Sweet Things ~**

"_**...Hey there, little girl,**_

_**Come inside, don't be afraid. I'll keep you safe..."**_

Their journey back to Volterra was both quicker, and smoother than Carlisle had expected. He had thought the girl would wake in Aro's arms, that she would be startled by her surroundings, perhaps scream in horror, but the child did not even stir except maybe to offer the occasional cough. Aro had been right about her having the beginnings of consumption, Carlisle could hear the hazardous deathly rattle in her chest. He only hoped the disease was not to far on, and that he would be able to treat it soon. That was a suffering he could save her from, Aro however...

"I have enjoyed our little venture out, Carlisle, we really must do it again sometime." He cooed, sliding through the doors of the long abandoned church that lead to his home beneath Volterra.

Carlisle nodded, spying cloaks as they disappeared smoothly over the shale rooftop, and let out a gentle sigh as he eagerly followed Aro inside the holy walls.

"Indeed, friend." He smiled, eyeing the ceiling pointedly. "Will your guard be joining us then as well?"

Aro chuckled. "They do try to be discreet, but alas, yes. They are such over-protective things, I can't remember the last time I went out without them."

"I imagine that being quite a grating task at times."

"Yes, but you do get used to it. Now I almost feel as if they are my shadow." He tittered lightly, turning his undying attention to the small girl wrapped tightly in his cloaks. He peered at her critically. "Ayla? Ayla are you awake? Do you know where you are?"

"P-papa?" She mumbled sleepily, her mind distorted by hunger and fever.

Her body went limp once more, and Aro sighed.

"Such a sweet thing." He whispered, his eyes trailing hungrily over her young features. "I can't wait to see what Heidi can do with her."

Carlisle did not answer. Offended as he was by Aro's outward dehumanising of the poor girl. He held his arms out expectantly.

"Do you still wish me to treat her?"

"Treat her?" Aro replied distantly, his attention held solely by his newest house guest. He blinked twice. "Treat her... Yes treat her, of course! How foolish of me."

Snapping himself out of his daze, Aro carefully placed Ayla in Carlisle's care.

"I'll have Heidi show you to her room."

He clicked his fingers twice, and the deity herself appeared, a flawless path of perfect curves and perfect curls. A temptation only the devil himself could have created. Her eyes danced as Carlisle watched her, and drinking in the scene that was before them all, Heidi gave her master the most inspiring of smiles.

"Hello, master Aro." She murmured smoothly, allowing him to briefly kiss her hand. "Is this another girl you have for me?"

"It is indeed, dear one, and I have the greatest of faiths in your abilities, but first I would like you merely to show Carlisle to our young guest's room. He is to be her healer."

She bowed her head, her glorious face momentarily hidden by a mass of thick chocolate curls, an affect similar to that of a dark cloud crossing the sun on a warm summer's day. She smiled widely at the would-be-doctor, and beckoned.

"But of course. This way if you would, Carlisle."

He followed, as she knew he would. Heidi had the strangest pulls, a pull Carlisle suspected was born from somewhere far deeper than simply her exceptional beauty – it had a siren's beguiling edge attached to it. Another of Aro's many gifted gems no doubt.

"Here we are." She sighed, twisting the key in a small forgotten door, and breezing her way inside. She immediately lit a fire. "There. Now, is there anything else I can help you with, Carlisle? Anything at all?" She purred suggestively, her gown swaying lightly as she subtly rested her hand on his forearm. "I find I can be quite forthcoming when I want to be."

Her eyes sparkled mischievously, and Carlisle somehow found the willpower to politely shake his head. "No thank you, Heidi. I am sure I can manage from here. Though perhaps you could come by to clean her up in the morning? She will need a warm bath."

"I'll be by after breakfast." She beamed, carefully making her way towards the door. Giggling lightly she paused, teasingly looking back over her bare shoulder with a wide wicked grin. "Will you be joining us?

Carlisle fixed her with a tired smile. "No, thank you. I will be more than busy here, I'm sure."

She shrugged playfully. "Suit yourself. But I have the most mouth watering bites planned. You know where to find us should you change your mind."

She left, and shaking his head, Carlisle turned his attention to the girl in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed with fever he noted, and bitten cruelly by the wind. Even under the dirt that caked her face, the crimson beneath glared brightly. She may have been sicker than he had anticipated. Her chest shuddered violently then, and he quickly scanned the room for what it had to offer.

There was a large bed where she was more than likely to get lost amongst the quilts and cushions. The fabrics lined generously with red velvets and satin golds, were not overly practical. A small chamber pot was set against the far wall, next to a generously sized metal tub, and other than a writing desk, a large curtained window, and a tap, there was really nothing else to look at. It was a fairly dull room, considering the Volturi's other more regal and ornate tastes for the castle. Obviously Aro did not see the need to lavish too many luxuries on his so called '_pets'._

"Come Ayla." Carlisle said softly. "Lets get you tucked up in bed."

He carefully pulled back the sheets, and tenderly unfurling her from Aro's cloak, he helped guide her gently into the sheets. She snuggled down eagerly of course, her little fingers gripping determinedly to the edges of Aro's thick cloak. Carlisle let her have it, and pulled the coverlets high over her shoulders. Searching out a cloth, he wetted it with cool water, and lightly pressed it to her temple, hoping to bring down some of her fever. She was blurring in and out of consciousness, but Carlisle managed to get her to drink some water before her mind gave way permanently to the call of the sandman. She murmured drunkenly, and swiped at Carlisle's hand from time to time, but her sleep soon became peaceful.

Carlisle smiled, then, brushing his fingers lightly across her cheek, before ringing out the cloth for a third time.

Her heart was strong, and if she made it through the night, she stood a good chance.

...For now.

**R&amp;R! **

**Thank you so much for my reviews! I shall go and answer all of them now. Let me know your thoughts. I know not much has happened, but I'm getting there :)**

**Bye chickens!**

**~ LM xxxxxxxx**


	3. Take What's Yours

**~ Sweet Things ~**

_**~ I don't mind,**_

_**Take whats yours ~**_

Ayla had indeed been far more unwell, than Carlisle had ever anticipated.

Yet to his utter relief, she had made it through her first crucial night with little trouble, only then to have the next day filled with precarious battles against her consumption, that not even Carlisle could protect her from. Nor could he protect her from the shadows her fevered mind created. He could offer comfort, but that was all, as over and over, she would wake screaming from maddening dreams, delirious. Not even Heidi's suggestion of an ice filled bath tub eased her fever.

Carlisle could only pray, and by some will of God, Ayla made it through the next night.

On the third night, the young girl had a brief moment of clarity. A moment where she was actually able to register her surroundings, and realise she was not simply a ghost consumed by sickness.

"Where am I?" She croaked weakly, her eyes thrashing about wildly in their sockets. "Where's papa?"

She moved to sit herself up, but Carlisle laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, and guided her back, privately surprised that she spoke English, and not Italy's native tongue.

"You're safe, Ayla, I promise, but you're very, very sick." He warned softly, feeling her sink back defeatedly into the pillows. "You need to rest. You can't afford to over exert yourself."

She coughed. "P-papa?"

"Try and focus on yourself, Ayla. We can talk about your father later." Carlisle said stiffly, unhappy to lie to her trusting face. Who knew what Aro's intentions were for her?

"P...ap..a." She moaned again, only this time she fell back into a restless slumber, and there she stayed for a further three days, not once opening her eyes, or moving her lips to speak.

Carlisle watched over her.

Then, one fateful night, when the wind was beating unremittingly at the window, Ayla finally did wake, her fever all but gone, and her hunger helpfully filling the hole that was left behind.

Carlisle immediately sought out food, a beef broth to be precise, recently stewed by one of the Volturi's small handful of human servants. It was still hot.

The girl demolished it quickly, carelessly burning her tongue in her efforts to fill the emptiness inside her. She washed down the remains with bread and water, scraping the edges of the bowl, until you could barely notice it had been used. Eventually, she deduced no more could be taken, and Carlisle cleared her lap, placing the leftover items down on the floor, before perching himself carefully on the bed beside her.

He smiled. "You were very hungry."

"Starving." She confessed quietly. her throat still rasped, damage, no doubt, from her coughing fits. "I can't remember the last time I ate."

"You've been very ill, Ayla."

"I know." She said distantly, her forehead crinkling prettily, as she tried to piece together the foggy pictures of her past. She swallowed hard and looked around her. "Papa said he was going to get medicine... is he here? Is that where I am? At a healers?"

"No." Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "No you're not at a healers."

"Then why am I here?" She demanded, the food inside her finally giving her the energy to challenge her predicament. Her heartbeat raced hazardously. "I remember feeling unwell, and father leaving for medicine... I – "

"Please calm down, Ayla." Carlisle murmured, moving to lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Ayla threw it off.

"Do not tell me to be calm, sir. I..." She froze suddenly. "I remember running...no." She looked up, her doe-like eyes wide with confusion. "I remember someone carrying me, but... but it was so fast. Everything was so fast. Like I was spinning. And cold, very very cold."

She looked like someone that had been given an impossible puzzle. Carlisle didn't know what to say. What he could tell her. What she was ready to hear. He settled with a charitable half-truth.

"Like I said." He continued sombrely. "You've had a terrible fever. You're lucky to be alive, Ayla."

"Am I?" She rallied quickly, throwing her gaze around the room. "Where am I? I want to go home. I want papa!"

Ayla threw off her coverlets in a frenzy, dragging her willowy body hazardously from the bed. Carlisle made to protest, but she didn't get very far before she collapsed in his arms, her legs to weak to hold her. She shoved at his chest, and Carlisle fought to keep her calm.

"Ayla please, listen. I... why are you looking at me like that?" Carlisle paused, holding the frail girl as gently as he could in his arms. He couldn't understand her sudden change in demure. She'd gone from wild kitten, to a frozen doe in a matter of seconds. He gave her a gentle shake. "Ayla?"

"What are you?" She whispered, her eyes travelling slowly over his face. "Am I dead?"

He gave an affectionate chuckle. "What? No, of course not. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Your eyes." She continued softly, as if seeing him truly for the first time. "They're golden. Like heaven's gates." Shakily, she touched his cheek. "So beautiful."

Carlisle paused, unused to such attention. Of course, he'd had humans stare before, his kind's beauty often drew attention, and without the crimson gaze of his brethren, it was easier to pass as human – as long as he avoided the sunlight. Yet he had always been alone in this life, no one had ever tried to really see him, he'd been as a ghost... until now.

"Lets get you settled back into bed." He said calmly, prising her away. "We can talk about this more in the morning, Ayla."

"Are you an angel?" She whispered, not taking her wondering gaze off him. "Are you watching over me until papa comes back?"

"I'm no angel, Ayla." Carlisle grimaced, tenderly tucking her back into bed. "I do not deserve such praise."

She frowned, her lips forming a bewildered 'O' shape. "But then what – ?"

"Rest." Carlisle ordered gently. "We can speak more when you wake."

The girl obliged, the call of slumber only too easy to succumb to, as her dainty head sank back into the plush pillows, her hair fanning out around her like a black fire. The sight troubled Carlisle. He did not want to be apart of this, the child was an innocent, and he was all but delivering her into the arm's of hell.

An angel indeed.

Ayla couldn't possibly have been further from the truth.

A knock, and Carlisle turned, opening the door with a wary hesitation. He forced a small smile.

"Heidi, what a lovely surprise. I'm afraid Ayla is sleeping."

"But she wasn't." The curved deity grinned knowingly, leaning herself casually against the door frame. "My darling Demetri passed by earlier, and he tells me the little dove was in quite a feisty way. Aro will be pleased."

"Wonderful." Carlisle replied hollowly, his face a mask of forced cheer. "Was there anything else you wanted?"

"Why yes." Heidi beamed, her profile ever more dazzling. "I'm here to relieve you of your duties, good doctor."

"But Ayla still needs care."

"Hardly." She scoffed, peering pointedly over Carlisle's shoulder. "Her heartbeats greatly improved, she's all but recovered. Nothing a little feeding up won't cure."

Carlisle's gaze hardened. "She's a child, have some compassion."

"Careful, Carlisle." Heidi smirked mockingly. "Anyone would think you were judging us. Besides," She slid into the room, a beautiful tempting serpent. "I was around her age when I entered my first line of work. These girls aren't as innocent appear, don't let her fool you with those beguiling brown wells."

Carlisle watched as Heidi pulled from her wrist a measuring tape. Bending over a sleeping Ayla, he saw as the tape coiled and spun through her fingers as though it were alive. She hummed happily to herself, a tailoring queen.

"All done." She said finally, straightening up, and heading back towards the door. "Every girl deserves the perfect dress, don't you agree?"

Carlisle said nothing.

"Look, have your night. I'll be back in the morning. Use this time to reassure yourself of her health. Aro expects her to be ready by tomorrow evening, and what Aro wants, Aro gets." She giggled softly, patting Carlisle's arm as she passed. "And doctor," She winked playfully over her shoulder. "Keep that our little secret."

**R&amp;R!**

**Okay so a little from Ayla in this chapter! I think we're going to like her... I hope so. I wonder how she'll take meeting Aro?**

**I shall reply to reviews, but so very sleepy right now. Bear with!**

**Your thought, please? Pretty please? Surgar and candy with a cherry on top? xxxx**


	4. Decay

**~ Sweet Things ~**

_**~ I am like decay,**_

_**I rot the ground that guides your way ~**_

Sunlight weighted painfully on Ayla's eyes, and slowly the young girl woke from her heavy slumber.

She shook her head, trying in vain to disperse the last remaining shadows of her nightmare, it barely helped, and fear clung chillingly to her skin like damp. Blinking, she spied the window and saw nothing but sky, autumn's cloud hanging dauntingly over her, like death's dark cape.

She shivered.

"Ahh! You're awake, _engelein._ I feared I would be waiting all day."

Ayla's gaze darted fearfully to the bottom of the bed, and to her terror, she saw temptation personified. The woman, whoever she was, was perfect. Too perfect. The girl couldn't help but wonder at the reason behind such beguiling qualities.

"Who are you? Where is the man from before?" She breathed timidly, her mouth dry as her heart flew hazardously into her throat.

Heidi smiled. "I'm afraid Carlisle has other engagements. I will be the one to care for you now. My name is Heidi."

Her voice was honey, Ayla realised, so very lovely. Though logic told her she shouldn't, Ayla couldn't help but find it inviting.

"Why am I here?" She questioned bravely, cautiously poking her feet out through sweat drenched coverlets. "The man before, he wouldn't say. He just kept telling me I was sick."

"And you were, sweet dove. Terribly sick. If my master had not found you, I fear you would have perished." Heidi informed her skilfully, slowly edging 'round to Ayla's side of the bed.

Supporting herself on the heavy oak head board, the young girl rose. "What do you mean _found_ me?"

"In the woods." Heidi replied innocently, her cat-like profile slipping into a well practised mask of concern. "You were out there wandering blindly, child, your mind sick with fever. When my master found you, there was barely breath left in your lungs."

Ayla pondered this, reassured that some of it rang true. She remembered a voice speaking to her, though it seemed very distant now. There was just one thing that hadn't made any sense.

"How did I end up in the woods?" She whispered, confusion restricting her tongue. "The last thing I remember, before any of this, is lying in my bed at home. Papa was caring for me, but he left to walk down into the village. He hoped to find me medicine."

"I do not know, _engelein._ All I know is what I am told. Come, let me see you."

Heidi stepped forward into the bridled light, and before she could follow suit, Ayla gasped, stumbling back blindly into hard stone, her company's lips parting to show a wide set of perfect teeth. Ayla clutched her chest, her lip trembling pathetically, as she took in the unknown creature in front of her; Heidi's unnaturally pale skin, to her alien perfection and statuesque demure. Ayla wondered how had she ever thought her a mere woman?

"W-what are you!?" She demanded shakily.

Her question was a perverse mirroring of the conversation she'd shared with Carlisle the night before, curiosity playing a large role in both obscure moments, only this time 'round, Ayla felt more of an inclination to run and hide, than to reach out and adore.

Heidi smirked. "Whatever do you mean, Ayla? Is your mind still playing tricks on you?"

"My mind is quite sound!" The young girl cried, her fear inciting rage despite herself. She ran her gaze slowly over the deity once more, and covered her mouth in horror. "Your eyes..." She breathed, taking in their crimson hue. "They are that of demons! What are you, creature?"

"Now, there's really no need to be so dramatic." Heidi purred teasingly, carefully closing the small distance between them. "We have the opportunity to become good friends, you and I."

"No!" Ayla sobbed, fearfully sliding down the wall to her knees. "No, please. I just want to go home to papa! Please, I want papa! He needs me!"

"Sh,sh,sh." Heidi hushed, crouching down beside her, and running her fingers comfortingly through the girl's long sleek locks, she sighed. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing your papa for a little while yet, sweet _engelein. _You have a role to play."

Ayla wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "What role?" She asked, her voice fractured from unspent woe.

Heidi smiled encouragingly. "Why, the role of making our master happy, of course." She said gently, perching herself contently on the bed beside Ayla's shrunken form.

The girl's gaze hardened. "To serve your master, you would keep me here against my will? You would keep me from my family? Do you have no soul, creature?!"

Like the crack of a whip, Heidi's hand slashed through the air, stinging Ayla's cheek. The force of it knocked her unceremoniously to the floor.

Ayla didn't speak again.

"That's better." Heidi purred, standing over the young girl like an advancing wolf. "Men prefer women who know when to hold their tongues." She added wickedly, thoughtfully tilting her head to one side. "And of course, those who know when to _use_ them. Don't worry, a little make-up will cover any bruising." She murmured, nodding pointedly as she observed the young girl's scarlet cheek. She tittered. "Do not look so frightened, little dove. It is better you learn how things work here, quickly_. _If you disrespect the wrong person, _engelein, _you are likely to have your throat ripped out, and you want to be a good girl, don't you?"

Ayla nodded automatically, cradling her throbbing face in her palm, and Heidi's curved upwards.

"Excellent, then we can get on with things." She swayed purposefully over to the corner writing desk, grabbing swiftly from the chair two garments for Ayla to see. She shook them. "Well? Which one would you like? The red or the black?"

Ayla peered up through thick lashes with both fear and confusion. Strung up in front of her, were two of the most beautiful evening gowns the girl had ever seen, was ever likely to see again, and yet she could not help but disapprove of their rather daring cut. Ayla might have giggled, had she been in a lighter mood. Here she was, held captive by monsters, and somehow she found the nerve to cast judgement on privileged fashion.

Silly Ayla.

"Why am I wearing them?" She wondered, weakly dragging herself to her feet.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Master Aro enjoys beautiful things, _engelein._ You must visit him looking your best." She laid the crimson dress out carefully on the bed. "I think this one will bring out your eyes, don't you?"

Ayla stuttered worriedly. "Why am I to meet him? What does he want with me?"

She could not help but draw sordid lines between the mysterious meeting, and Heidi's daring dresses.

"That is up to him. It differs from girl to girl, depending on how pleasing he finds you." Heidi informed her matter of factly, quickly heating water for the bath tub. "But whatever he needs, you are to provide, Ayla, is that understood? We do not want that pretty face of yours ruined now, do we?"

A single tear travelled the curve of Ayla's young cheek, and she stifled the waiting screams.

"Please." She sobbed, sickened by the realisation of what was expected of her. "Please, I was raised catholic. You can't make me do this. Please, I won't tell anyone, I swear to God, just let me go. You don't have to do this, miss..."

Ayla bowed her head to hide her weakness, but she could not stop the sounds that escaped her lips. They were pitiful really, painful, even Heidi could not allow the child to go uncomforted, as reaching back, she remembered a time when her own flesh were soft, and unwanted men pawed, and petted.

She cupped Ayla's face, and tilted it up.

"There is no point in begging, little dove. The monsters here will only seek to hear more, it is a symphony for them." She pressed her kisses to her Ayla's forehead, unwillingly catching the innocent child's scent. "You smell like jasmine." She breathed, her gaze darkening imperceptibly, before she regained control of herself. Heidi swallowed venom. "Come, into the bath with you. There is a lot to be done before you are ready."

**R&amp;R!**

**I'm sorry! I know I promised Aro, but I thought if I ended it here, then the next chapter can be more focused, and who doesn't love a focused Aro?**

**I'm off to reply to your reviews, of which there are many, and I am grateful. Please...can I have some more?**

**Bye Chicken **


	5. Come Inside

**~ Sweet Things ~**

Ayla couldn't remember ever being more terrified. She shivered as she followed Heidi through a labyrinth of corridors, each more cold and darker than the last. Her skirts gathered hazardously around her feet, and she kept tripping, unused to wearing such lavish fashion_. _

That thought in mind, she squirmed, mortified by the revealing garment she wore. Her chest and arms were exposed for all to see, and with her hair pulled loosely away from her porcelain face, there was nothing left to hide behind.

_God forgive me, s_he thought brokenly.

Her father's face swam to the front of her mind, then, and she swallowed a whimper, bumbling into Heidi, as the elder woman stilled suddenly beside an ornate door.

"Go inside. Do as you're told, and do not speak unless you are spoken to. He's waiting." She said, determined that Ayla would not be the first girl to show her up.

Ayla trembled, rightly. "Are you not coming?"

"I? No, I have other business to attend. Now off you go."

Heidi's cold hand pushed lightly on the small of Ayla's back, and the young girl stumbled forwards, her entrance into Aro's quarters, not nearly as dignified as it should have been.

The door shut behind her, and her eyes travelled slowly over the room, quietly surprised that she did not see the horrors she had expected. Never before had Ayla seen such treasures and trinkets. Gold pieces sparkled mysteriously from every corner, and books that bore symbols instead of words, lined the walls in an excited flurry.

Ayla was mesmerised despite herself, the room held an odd nostalgia, reminding her of stories her father used to tell when she was small; of kings that hid away precious jewels in their castles, and of the princesses they would save.

Ayla wondered if anyone was coming to save her.

"You approve, little one?" Came a voice as soft as feathers.

Ayla spun on the spot, surprised by the unexpected sound. She clenched her fists into tiny balls, finding herself staring at yet a third obscure creature. He was so handsome, beautiful, just like the others had been, yet she found his features stranger; despite their beguiling quality, and Ayla could not help but be reminded of a ghost.

He was as pale as the dead.

Aro.

His hair was like her own, sleek and dark, falling past his shoulders in daring contrast with his skin. It looked so soft, she had a maddening urge to touch it.

"I have never seen so many books." Ayla murmured instead, trying to distract herself, as she allowed her eyes to fall anywhere but at his tempting face.

Aro chuckled warmly. "Yes, it is quite a collection, though I have many more. You are welcome to visit them sometime, if it pleases you?"

The young girl nodded her thanks, wringing her hands nervously in front of her, as she tried vainly to ignore his gaze. She didn't understand what was happening, she had expected a den of iniquity, and instead she had found scholarly and kind words.

Ayla made a brave choice to speak again.

"I owe you my thanks, I'm told. Had you not found me in the woods, sir, I would be dead now. I am very grateful for the care you provided. Your healer was very kind." She noted softly, hoping to keep the subject steered toward lighter topics.

Aro smiled. "Yes, Carlisle is a true rarity. Such a pure thing. You are feeling better, I trust?

He glided towards her slowly, his feet purposeful as they crossed over the floorboards. Ayla trembled nervously, wary of his outstretched hand, but he merely reached passed her, lighting yet another candle, the fiery embers dancing shadows across his face.

She breathed.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, thank you."

"Excellent. Then perhaps you might feel up to some light conversation?" He mused, tilting his head as he gestured politely to a small, opulent couch.

Ayla frowned. "I suppose that would depend upon the subject, sir."

She did not mind admitting to herself, that the idea of being so close to him unnerved her. To be so physically close to _any_ man for that matter, other than her father, of course, was still a very much alien prospect. Though her blood had come several winters before, her father had never thought it right to marry her off so young, he had hoped Ayla would find love in her own time. He was a romantic that way, and she had always been thankful for it.

"You are a fish out of water, _sweetling_." Aro continued silkily, a wide smile cutting across his knowing features. "No doubt dear Heidi has hinted at my intentions. I would have thought you'd have questions?"

Ayla nodded. "I would still prefer to stand."

"As you wish." He breathed softly, a mocking glint dancing menacingly across his gaze, and the young girl suppressed a whimper, realising he unnatural colour of their hue.

"Your eyes... they're like hers." She whispered.

"Do they frighten you?"

"Yes."

Aro smiled. "Then perhaps you should see them more clearly?"

Ayla didn't answer, but Aro moved forward anyway, stepping into the light as he closed the small distance between them. She looked up at him transfixed, unable to tear her attentions away from his tantalizing profile. His eyes were so strange, and she realised, not exactly like Heidi's. The red was not as intense, bringing forth to her mind an odd image of rubies trapped in ice.

She shivered. "What are you?"

"Can you not guess?"

"A demon."

Aro laughed softly. "Close, my dear, very close. But not quite."

Suddenly, he was behind her, and she gasped, terrified by the speed of which he had moved. She stumbled back.

"You are not human." Ayla breathed, her tone more accusing than questioning. She made to push herself away, then, but he grasped her hands between his, holding her tight in a vice-like grip.

She squirmed, but Aro merely tittered at her efforts.

"Come now, Ayla. You are not an uneducated girl, and your father is quite the teller of stories. Surely he has spoke to you of beings like us?"

She shook her head.

"No?" He questioned doubtfully, knowing of her lie. "What about when you reached the continent and travelled to Tuscany with your family? Did the locals not beguile your young head with tales of beautiful, cold immortals, of beings that lived for nothing other than a beating heart?"

"Yes, but that's all they were." She pressed shakily. "_Stories_."

Ayla tried to calm herself, then, she tried to be logical, but her religion and fear were getting in the way. He had known, how could he have known?! She sobbed, and Aro caught her tear, before stroking her cheek in an effort to comfort.

He bent low, his cool breath tickling her ear.

"Do not allow your mind to deny what your eyes are telling you, Ayla."

She stared at him, her gaze blurred by unspent tears. She knew what he was saying was impossible, God would not allow the existence of such a creature, only the Devil and Man would taint his beautiful Earth, and yet here Aro stood, and there was no denying him, a perfect creation, but a monster in his own right, and yet there was something that bothered her more still.

"How is it you speak to me the way you do, sir?"

Aro smirked, hopeful, and impressed by her observation. "In what way do I speak to you, Ayla?"

"As though we are old friends. As though you have known me my whole life, when I know you can not possibly have?"

"Very astute, my dear, very astute." He giggled excitedly, hungrily tracing her small, pretty profile with searching fingers. "Such a clever girl." He gently clasped her chin. "Suppose we put that great intelligence to the test?"

"Excuse me?" Ayla frowned worriedly.

Aro grinned. "How would you like to play a little game?"

**R&amp;R!**

**Hope you liked it guys! Let me know! Sorry about the wait. I'm off to reply to all your beautiful face x**


End file.
